Described embodiments relate generally to sharing content within a social networking system and particularly to sharing recommendations for a non-user entity within the social networking system.
Content providers often allow users to review a business or an item. For example, a user may be enabled to post a review for a song, a band, a book, a restaurant, a business, etc., on one or more webpages associated with an object of the review. The review may be posted on the webpage wherein others can read the review when visiting the webpage. Reviews often provide insights into objects being reviewed, such that a user may decide whether to purchase the object or visit an establishment.
However, users may not trust reviews posted by strangers on a content provider's webpage. For example, a review may be biased or a reviewer may use or experience an object differently than the viewing user. Thus, viewing users often discount reviews and recommendations provided by others. Some content providers allow users to rate other reviews and reviewers based on a level of helpfulness. Thus, viewing users may pay more attention to reviews that have received a higher rating. Nonetheless, a viewing user may not trust the reviewer's opinions or give credibility to the review.
Product or business reviews are often lengthy and may be provide more detail than a viewing user wants to read. For example, a review may contain a lengthy list of pros and cons about a business or a product; however, a user may not be interested in reading a lengthy review. In such an instance, a user may not read or utilize the reviews listed on a content provider's webpage.